<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Paying It Forward by lostinbooks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26119606">Paying It Forward</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinbooks/pseuds/lostinbooks'>lostinbooks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arguing, Bakery, Desserts, Female Character of Color, First Aid, Gen, Minor Injuries, Prompt Fic, race car driving</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:01:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26119606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinbooks/pseuds/lostinbooks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>From one race car driver to another, you can do it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jacqueline Basset &amp; Maribel Cadieux, Jacqueline Basset &amp; Talia Cadieux, Talia Cadieux &amp; Jaden Hale</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Paying It Forward</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Quick prompt fill of ‘girl on a bike, race car driver, bakery’. Enjoy! </p><p>Thank you for reading! Please comment and subscribe!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Why did people always have accidents outside of her workplace, Jacqueline wondered as a kid bounced off the window. It was never by the boutique around the corner or the bike shop just down the way. Jacqueline brushed off the thought and ignored her customers’ whispers as she rushed outside. </p><p> “I have a first aid kit,” Jacquline said, kneeling next to the pair. The kid leaned against the wall, clutching her arm, while a woman Jacqueline assumed to be her mother hovered. A purple and blue bike laid across from them. It was a bike accident gone wrong then. </p><p> The woman turned to her. “Oh thank goodness. Please help her, I don’t know first aid.” </p><p> Of course she doesn’t. “Don’t worry, I do.” Jacqueline snapped on some gloves and opened the first aid box. “What happened?” </p><p> “I-I,” The kid piped up, “I was riding my bike, I just got a bike today for my birthday and I wanted to show Mom the trick that Tyler did with his and it uh, it didn’t work.” </p><p> ‘Mom’ scoffed. “Talia, that is the biggest understatement of the year. You almost got killed by crashing into the street!” </p><p> “But I didn’t die! I’m fine, see?” Talia flung her arms out wide before whimpering and clutching her side. “Okay, it hurts a <em>little.</em> But I’m okay Ma!” </p><p> “Um, hello?” Jacqueline interjected. Both ‘Mom’ and Talia startled. “Can I treat your daughter now?” </p><p> “Oh of-I’m sorry, of course.” ‘Mom’ stepped away. Finally. </p><p> “Where did you get hurt?” Wordlessly, Talia turned over her left arm and leg. </p><p> Jacqueline gasped. Bloody scratches and cuts lined the entirety of the inside of Talia’s arm down to her hand, standing out starkly against her dark skin. Examining her leg, Jacqueline found it was much the same, along with the beginning of bruises. “What kind of trick did you try to get hurt so much?” </p><p> “I told you, I got the trick <em>wrong!</em> It wasn’t like I was trying to get hurt,” Talia huffed. </p><p> Jacqueline shook her head, uncapping a bottle of antiseptic. The kid must be a real adrenaline junkie if she’s this lively after such an injury. Talia hissed, reaching for her mom’s hand as Jacqueline poured antiseptic over her wounds. “Sorry ‘bout that.” Jacqueline winced, “It’s to make sure you don’t get an infection.” </p><p> “Will an infection make me stronger?” </p><p> Jacqueline blinked at the non-sequitur. “No.” </p><p> Talia wilted as her mom gave her a sideways glance. “Dang it.” </p><p> “You’re what, twelve?” </p><p> “Fourteen!” </p><p> Jacqueline paused, looking Talia up and down. “Really?” </p><p> Talia rolled her eyes. “I’m a late bloomer, okay?” </p><p> “Alright. Anyways, that’s still pretty young to be thinking about getting stronger,” Jacqueline remarked, wrapping bandages over the worst cuts. </p><p> Talia squinted. “I gotta get stronger now to build up my muscle mass faster. I’m going to be a racecar driver, and they’re all super strong, so I gotta start early by practicing with bikes and go-karts.” </p><p> “Huh. Cool dream.” It wasn’t the weirdest career plan she had heard of. Jacqueline got up. “I’ve done all I can, but you should still take her to the doctor just in case.” </p><p> “Yes, of course.” ‘Mom’ scrambled to get up, scooping Talia in a bridal hold. “Thank you so much Miss...?” </p><p> “Jacqueline.” </p><p> “Miss Jacqueline. My name’s Maribel. We were really lucky to have you here, right ‘Lee?” </p><p> “Yeah. Thank you, Miss Jacqueline.” </p><p> “No problem,” Jacqueline trailed off, “kiddo? Just don’t get into any more trouble, alright?” </p><p> “Can’t promise that!” Talia said with a grin over her mom’s shoulder as Maribel started walking. Jacqueline followed. “Trouble just loves me.” </p><p> “It’s true, unfortunately,” Maribel added, walking up to a shiny silver Audi. “Can you open the door for me, Miss Jacqueline?” </p><p> Jacqueline reached forward to do so. “Nice car.” </p><p> “Thank you. It’s a company car so we have to keep it nice and clean,” Maribel said, setting Talia in the backseat. ”Anyways, she’s already broken her arm twice in the last two months.” </p><p> “Hey, Timmy was bullying my new kid! He was asking to get hit! I didn’t know he knew martial arts.” </p><p> Maribel shook her head as she slid into the driver’s seat and started up the car. “What do I always say? Cadieux ladies...” </p><p>“Don’t start fights, they finish them when they can,” Talia recited. “But Mom, nobody else was doing anything!”</p><p> “You could’ve gone to a teacher.” </p><p> “Then I’d be a snitch!” Talia shivered, shaking her head. “You know what happens to snitches Mom.” </p><p> Maribel sighed. “Honey, that’s just a saying. You might need stitches for those injuries though.” </p><p> “I doubt it, she didn’t get hurt that much,” Jacqueline interjected, leaning into the open passenger window. Both Cadieux ladies gasped as they realized the other woman was still there. “Talia just has some bad scratches and bad road burn. But the doctor would know more than me.” </p><p> Then Jacqueline changed topics, standing back up. “Anyways, I work at a bakery, the Dark Horse, and it’s just around the corner. You two should stop by sometime.” With an embarrassed grin and short wave, Jacqueline slinked around the corner. </p><p> “Mom?” </p><p> “Yes?” </p><p> “I like her.” </p><p> Maribel chuckled, driving off. “I do too. Guess we have to visit her bakery soon, huh?” </p><p> “Yeah! Can I get a chocolate croissant when we go?” </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> {%%%%%}</p>
</div><p> The bell rang. Without turning around, Jacqueline started her spiel. “Welcome to Dark Horse Bakery, I’ll be with you in a moment.” </p><p> Finishing up the last of the takeout orders, she wiped her hands and headed to the counter. “What can I get-Maribel?” </p><p> “In the flesh.” Maribel smiled. “What’s your favorite pastry in your shop, Miss Jacqueline?” </p><p>Jacqueline blinked at the non-sequitur. Seems like it ran in the family. “Uh, a clafoutis, why?”</p><p>Maribel nodded. “I’ll take one chocolate croissant, one orange tart, one strawberry tart, and one clafoutis.”</p><p> Jacqueline frowned, brows pulling together. “You’re buying something for me?” </p><p> Maribel tilted her head with a slight smirk. “Of course. What better way to thank the woman who helped my daughter? Also, we both want to talk with you - you close in five minutes, right?” </p><p> “Yes.” </p><p> “After you close, let’s talk. Talia and I will be right outside.” </p><p> “Okay, I’ll uh-I’ll see you then.” Jacqueline smiled. ”That’ll be fifteen euros.” </p><p> Exchanging money for baked goods, Maribel departed with a closing remark. “Unfortunately, she <em>did</em> have to get stitches.” </p><p> “Oh.” Jacqueline winced as Maribel walked out. “Hope she’s okay.” </p><p>Five minutes flew by in a flash as Jacqueline cleaned up and closed down the shop. True to Maribel’s words, she and Talia sat on the sidewalk, deep in a conversation.</p><p> “-then he told me how impressed he was with my exercise regime, especially since I just started working out!” </p><p> “I’m not surprised. You’ve always committed to anything you put your mind to.” Jacqueline winced at Maribel’s tone - factual but nervous. “I’m just worried you’re going to get <em>too</em> hurt one of these days.” </p><p> “Mom.” Talia rolled her eyes. This must be an argument they’ve had before. “Everything in life is dangerous. Racecar driving isn’t that much more in comparison!” </p><p> That was Jacqueline’s cue. “Long time no see.” She plopped next to Talia, who turned to face her. </p><p> “Miss Jacqueline!” Crumbs spewed everywhere as Talia shouted her name. </p><p> “Talia! Manners!” Maribel hissed as she took a bite of her orange tart. </p><p> Talia wiped her mouth with an embarrassed smile. “Sorry. Anyways, it’s so good to see you! How’s your shop? Why’s it called the Dark Horse? Do you make the food yourself? ‘Cause this chocolate croissant’s super good! Oh and here’s your clafoutis!” Talia shoved the clafoutis into Jacqueline’s hands, looking at her expectantly. </p><p> “I’m doing well. Before we get to all that, how are you?” </p><p> “Well, you lied. I <em>did</em> have to get stitches.” Talia rolled up her sweatshirt sleeves, showing off new stitches covering the inside of her left arm. “And I got some on my leg too. They suck.” </p><p> “You could get worse injuries than these in the future,” Maribel commented. “If it hurts this much now, maybe it’s better to do not as dangerous things.” </p><p> “Nah, it’s just making me stronger,” Talia said flippantly. “Anyways, Miss Jacqueline! Tell me about your shop!” </p><p> Jacqueline laughed. “It’s not mine. I’m just a baker, and it’s called the Dark Horse because, do you know the term ‘dark horse’?” Talia shook her head. “It’s an old American expression, describing someone that seems like nothing, but actually succeeds. The owner named this shop that because she as, well,” Jacqueline chuckled, “She was determined to beat the odds and have her shop succeed, as hidden away as it is.” </p><p> “Yes, it took us quite a while to find you. I didn’t expect to find a boulangerie between a bicycle repair shop and a post office.” </p><p> “We’re a hidden gem,” Jacqueline said proudly. “It just makes our pastries that much sweeter of a reward.” </p><p> “I’d certainly say so. This orange tart is one of the best I’ve tried in ages!” Maribel smiled. “So Jacqueline, how <em>did</em> you get interested in baking?” </p><p> “Well, I’ve loved baking ever since I was a kid. It’s simple: put together ingredients in the right order, and something new is made out of them. Something new that, hopefully, people enjoy.” Jacqueline laughed. “I’ll never forget the look on my mom and brother’s face as they tried my first batch of cupcakes. </p><p> “The cupcakes were horrible - I had used salt instead of sugar - but they wanted me to try again. And I did until I got it right. That sense of satisfaction, the pure joy that lit up my mom and brother’s faces as I finally got it perfect - I wanted to feel that way my entire life. </p><p> “So I saved up for years, working off jobs between college and lycee, and applied to several different pastry schools. I got in, I graduated, and now I’m here.” </p><p> “Wow. That’s just...” Talia’s tawny brown curls bounced as she shook her head. “How did your family react?” </p><p> Jacqueline smiled. “They were proud of me. They’ve supported me ever since they taste-tested my first batch.” </p><p> “Awww!” Maribel and Talia both pouted at the same time. Talia spoke up first. “That’s so sweet. I sure wish people in <em>my</em> life could be that supportive of what I want to do.” </p><p> Jacqueline winced at the infuriated grimace on Maribel’s face. “Talia, maybe you shouldn’t-“ </p><p>“No no Miss Jacqueline, it’s fine,” Maribel interrupted her. “Let my daughter go on.”</p><p> Jacqueline started eating her clafoutis. She had a feeling this was going to take a while. </p><p> “Really? ‘Go on?’ Gee, thanks for the permission <em>Your Highness!”</em> Talia said sarcastically. </p><p> “You’re welcome.” </p><p> Talia groaned. “I don’t get why you can’t be supportive of me! Dad is! It’s a cool job and once I get to the big leagues, I’ll be making lots of money. What’s the issue?” </p><p> “I’ve told you so many times, I don’t know how else to get it across. Talia, it isn’t about money. It’s about your life. I am <em>terrified</em> for you. I don’t want to get in the way of your dreams, but imagining you in one of those cars, going over 120 miles per hour, it’d be so easy for the car to just slide and,” Maribel shook her head. “I-I don’t want to imagine it anymore. And you want to do that <em>willingly?</em>” </p><p> “Well yeah!” Talia kneeled by her mom, suppressing a wince as her stitches twinged with pain. “Risks are inherent to everything!” </p><p> “Who are you and how did you replace my Talia?” </p><p> “Rude!” Maribel smirked. “I get why you’re worried Mom. It’s scary- I’m scared of it. But it’s worth it. For the thrill, the glory, the competition- going against people older and better than me, and <em>beating</em> them- you know what I mean, right?” </p><p> “I do, but is it really worth your life?” </p><p> “Yes!” Talia shouted enthusiastically. “Absolutely yes! Yeah, stuff happens, but for the thrill of it all, I’ll take it.” </p><p> Maribel sighed. “Then who am I to stop you?” </p><p> “Wait, really? I can really-“ </p><p> “Yes, but!” Maribel stuck up a finger. “You have to pay for everything yourself. What ways you acquire the money is up to you. Just make sure it’s legal.” </p><p> Jacqueline smiled as Talia tackled her mother in a smothering hug. “Thank you thank you thank you!” </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> {%%%%%} </p>
</div><p> “How do you like it?” Jacqueline laughed, a raspy loud thing, as Talia gazed on her creation. “I made it to celebrate your first win.” </p><p> The Talia Triumph was a simple dessert, made from Talia’s favorite baked good: a chocolate croissant, dyed purple and blue, and topped with a generous dollop of whipped cream. “It’s-oh Miss Jacqueline it’s perfect!” Her smile softened, eyes glimmering. “I just wish Mom could’ve been here to see it.” </p><p> Jacqueline moved around the kitchen counter, pulling Talia into a hug. Jacqueline was just tall enough to lay her head on top of Talia’s. “I wish she was here too, kid.” The front doorbell jingled, accompanied by loud chatter. </p><p> Talia spoke into her shoulder. “It seems like it was a lifetime ago when we argued about this. And, and do you remember Miss Jacqueline? She was the one worried a-about <em>my</em> health!” Talia broke away from Jacqueline’s hold and laughed. The voices outside the kitchen quieted. “D-do you remember that time- when Mom finally agreed to let me race?” </p><p> “I do,” Jacqueline said slowly, watching her best friend’s daughter unravel in front of her. “Why?” </p><p> “B-because,” Tears shone on her cheeks as Talia’s laughter tapered off into hiccups, “S-she was so-so scared that I’d die. And-and then there she was! She-she d-d-died first! I-I can’t believe she’d-she-she’d beat me. Are-aren’t parents s’posed to die af-after their kids?” </p><p> “Sometimes,” Jacqueline ventured, “but not everyone. Stuff happens. You know that as much as anyone.” </p><p> “Yeah. I do. I really miss my mom,” Talia took a deep breath, moving to the sink and washing her face. Wiping her face clean, she continued. “But Mom wouldn’t have wanted us to mope. Thank you for making the Talia Triumph, Miss Jacqueline.” </p><p> That was the quickest burying of emotions she had ever seen. “No problem, kid. Are you-I’m glad you uh-do you feel better now?” </p><p> “Yeah. Sorry for-“ </p><p> “There’s nothing to be sorry for, Talia. 
I understand.” Jacqueline smiled softly. “I’m also glad you like the dessert. I’m starting to sell it today, since it’s your debut day and all.” </p><p> Talia smirked as they walked out of the kitchen. “I’m sure they’ll sell fast. Everyone loves an underdog-“ </p><p> <em> ”Excuse me?”</em> Jacqueline stifled a smile. Talia looked down as a little boy tugged on her shirt and asked her in English, <em> ”Are you Talia Cadieux?”</em> </p><p> A woman came behind the little boy, pulling his hand off of her. <em> “Jaden, this isn’t Talia Cadieux. It wasn’t her the last five times, and it isn’t her now. You can’t just ask any French woman you see!” </em> The woman turned to Talia. <em> “I am so sorry, he doesn’t mean any harm. He just loves Talia Cadieux. We’re long-time fans.”</em> </p><p> “Um…” Talia glanced at Jacqueline, then back to the boy and his mother before kneeling. <em>”I am she.”</em> </p><p> None of the women was prepared for the onslaught of questions. <em> “Yes! I told mom you had to be her, and she didn’t believe me but I knew you were! See mom?!” </em> His mom’s eyes widened. <em> “I was right! I’m so happy you won, I watched the race on TV! What’s your fastest time? When did you start racing? Are you going to sell merchandise because I’d buy it! Are your favorite colors purple and blue ‘cause your car’s those colors? Have you broken any bones? How old are you? Um,” </em> The little boy paused with reddening cheeks, before holding out a notebook, <em>”Can I get an autograph?”</em> </p><p> Talia took the notebook, opening it to the first page. <em>“S-sure. What is your name?” </em> </p><p> <em> “Jaden Hale!” </em> </p><p> Talia scrawled her signature across the first page and wrote a paragraph beneath it, before handing the notebook back. <em> “Here you go. To answer your questions: I started racing a couple years ago and I don’t know my fastest time. I need some spon-sponsors to sell mer-chan-dise.“ </em> </p><p> Jaden interrupted her with a frown. <em> “What are sponsors?” </em> </p><p> Talia glanced between Jaden and Jacqueline. “How do I explain it?” </p><p> “Very carefully,” Jacqueline responded. </p><p> Talia rolled her eyes. “Ha ha.” Turning back to Jaden, she tapped her chin exaggeratedly. <em> “Sponsors pay for the stickers on my race car, to get people to notice them. Do you understand?” </em> Jaden nodded. <em> “Good. Last, purp-purple and blue are my favorite colors. What are your favorite colors?” </em> </p><p> <em> “I-I like red.” </em> He hesitated. <em> “Thank you so much! I-I wanted to ask.” </em> Jaden clutched his notebook to his chest. <em> “Do you-do you think I can be a race car driver like you?”</em> </p><p> <em>”Jaden.” </em> Talia put her arm on Jaden’s shoulder. He looked up. <em> “Yes. Yes, you can be a race driver. You can do any-anything, with enough willpower and hard work.”</em> </p><p> Talia rocked backwards as Jaden latched onto her in a hug. <em>”Thank you.”</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>